


Ananda

by erenbaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tantric Sex, and ended up with this, i went looking for something, idek man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenbaeger/pseuds/erenbaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So –um, I-I have been doing some research a-and there's th-this thing I found that sounds so amazing and like everyone is raving about it and it's okay if you say no I ju—"<br/>"Eren, breathe" Levi cut him off before he started rambling and scooted over to sit closer to him before prompting him to continue.<br/>"Okay." Eren took a deep breath and started again. "There's a thing called Tantric Sex and it's supposed to be this mind-blowing intimate experience that focuses so much more on the intimacy and connection between two lovers rather than sexual tension and fulfillment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ananda

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. 1 minute I was on google, the next I was writing this so yeah, I hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it <3
> 
> I have went through it real fast but I'm half asleep so I might have missed a couple of typos and such so if you find any pls do tell me!

"Hey Levi?" Eren started, to grab Levi's attention, sounding a little hesitant.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Levi sat up straighter at his tone, closing the book he was reading to pay attention to his fiancé.

"So –um, I-I have been doing some research a-and there's th-this thing I found that sounds so amazing and like everyone is raving about it and it's okay if you say no I ju—"

"Eren, breathe" Levi cut him off before he started rambling as he usually did when he was nervous about something and scooted over to sit closer to him before prompting him to continue.

"Okay." Eren took a deep breath and started explaining. "There's a thing called Tantric Sex and it's supposed to be this mind-blowing intimate experience that focuses so much more on the intimacy and connection between two lovers rather than sexual tension and fulfillment."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Levi knew there must be something that made Eren nervous about telling him. "How does it work?"

Eren's state then went from nervous and hesitant to overexcited as he began to show Levi his research and explain to him how it worked and what they needed to do. It sounded simple enough to Levi, nothing overly complicated but if Levi had to guess what made Eren so nervous, it'd have to be what they have to do to achieve that kind of connection.

Regardless though, Levi agreed and if anything, the twinkle in Eren's eye when he said he'd give it a try was already enough for Levi. They agreed to try it out the next weekend since they wouldn't be free before then and doing this on a day off was a much better idea anyways.

The week passed by in a flurry of research and preparation. Levi would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to this. He'd been reading a lot about this and he could see why it appealed to Eren so much and he could feel his excitement and anticipation rising as the weekend approached that they were almost on the same level as Eren's.

Eren couldn't lay still in bed come Saturday.

He woke up really early and had been unable to go back to sleep because of all the energy coursing through him. He didn't want to wake Levi up yet, wanted him to get the sleep he lacked all week long but after around an hour or so, his resolve wavered and rolled close enough to start peppering slow kisses along the other's neck while running his hands along his sides.

Eren knew his ministrations were working when Levi sighed quietly and his hands came up to tangle themselves in Eren's hair, gently pushing his head closer to his own body in an invitation to continue.

"Morning." Levi breathed, voice still hoarse from sleep but eyes looking at Eren with unbearable fondness.

"We should be getting breakfast." Eren stopped and looked up to his fiancé. "And you know, shower and stuff."

At the sudden blush on Eren's face, it hit him what was going to happen today and his body filled with the giddiness he had been fighting a losing battle with all week long.

"Uh—yeah, we should do that." Levi said nervously and it managed to calm Eren down a bit to know that it wasn't just him who was feeling the nerves.

Breakfast was a bit silent, each of them intent on finishing as fast they could. Once they were done and with the dishes out of the way, they headed straight for the bathroom to shower.

Levi was extra attentive, insisting on being the one to clean Eren up and gently prepping him until Eren was aching and breathless. Levi then finished washing up quickly and they got out and dressed again before moving back to the bedroom.

"It feels so weird that we're getting dressed again." Eren commented absently, playing with the hem of his shirt in his nervousness.

"If you don't feel ready we could do this another time, no need to feel any pressure." Levi reached for the fiddling hand and laced it with his own, giving him a reassuring squeeze and rubbing his thumb slowly along the back of Eren's hand in an attempt to soothe him.            

"N-no, I want this." Eren's eyes widened. "I really _really_ want this, you have no idea how much."

"Okay." Levi looked a bit relieved and tugged Eren behind him towards the bed until they were laying side by side. "Do you want to go over it so we don't have to talk much through it?"

Eren gave a nod and then gave a rundown of the steps and how it's supposed to happen and how they should probably not overthink the situation and let it flow naturally. Levi agreed and leaned in to capture a short chaste kiss before leaning back and signaling that he's ready.

They get comfortable on their sides, focusing on relaxing and their breathing, before turning their gazes to meet each other.

It was hard at first.

They never really noticed how much work it took to maintain eye contact for a long period of time until this moment. At first, both of their eyes flickered back and forth and couldn't focus solely on the other's. Bit by bit though their breathing slowed even more and their eyes relaxed as they melted and got lost in each other's eyes.

As if it was the only natural thing to happen next, their breathing synchronized and they could both feel heat growing between them as they became more vulnerable and exposed than ever before, their eyes locked as they communicated in a newly discovered language, feeling the ache in their chests swell ever so slowly and they had yet to touch each other. Eren waited for a minute longer before silently asking Levi if it was time to move on and Levi gave a tiny nod in response.

They had no idea what to expect when they started the breath exchange but the sudden increasing ache was definitely not it. The more they kept at it, the more intimate they felt. It was as though they were seeing each other for the first time and even if there was no touching involved yet, they've never felt as close or as one as they had at that moment. Levi could see Eren was starting to get a bit impatient when he started squirming and his breathing was growing heavier at which point Levi reached out, started to slowly take Eren's clothes off as well as his own and then sat back down on the bed, pulled Eren into his lap and returned his gaze back to those captivating green eyes.

Eren was immediately wrapping his legs around Levi's waist and Levi brought his hands up to try to calm him down a bit so they could continue on. He kept at it until Eren gave a slow nod and they started breathing in and out each other's breaths, feeling the intensity of their connection return at full force and embracing it completely now that they knew what to expect.

They hadn't realized they were starting to lean in close until their breaths mingled. An exhale turning into an inhale, the air between them warm and humid and they couldn't tell who it belonged to anymore and in one second, their lips met.

It was weird at first keeping their eyes open. They focused on their breathing, keeping the rhythm they were following until they could feel each other melt. Eren used this moment to wrap his arms around Levi's shoulders, burying one in his hair while the other trailed lazily along his back.

The first move of lips was nothing like either could have imagined. They could both feel the heat transferring from the other's body and into their own, eyes giving emotions never before felt through touch alone and welling up deep inside. Eren broke away for a breath as the sensations threatened to overwhelm him.

They felt no need to rush as they tried to regain their breath, green eyes still holding the gaze of grey, each wearing a blissful expression when all they've done so far was kiss but this felt so much more than just a simple kiss. Their lips met again with a sharp intake of breath and a sudden thrust of a hip causing them both to moan and press their foreheads together as they took a moment to register what had just happened.

"L-Levi?" Eren breathed out sounding wrecked as he stared in Levi's eyes.

"Yes baby?" Levi tried to keep his voice steady but hearing his shaky exhale and whispered words showed how he'd failed.

"I n-need you." Eren gave another rock of his hips, drawing out a moan from both of them. "P-please, I don't think I could wait any longer."

"Impatient little shit." Levi knew his eyes spoke volumes at the moment if the fondness and love in Eren's were any indication.

Levi quickly reached out to grab the lube they had set out in preparation for this and popped the cap open, blindly dripping it onto his fingers to warm them up. He had no idea how long ago their shower was, decided that it's best to make sure Eren was still prepped and quickly spread the lube over his hole and dipped in 2 fingers.

Eren's face was remarkable.

He was struggling to keep his eyes open while arching into Levi and somehow managing to move closer than he was before. Levi quickly deemed him ready, impatience rolling off of Eren in waves and starting to affect Levi in their strides.

Slowly Eren started to lower himself onto Levi, both watching each other's faces, getting lost in each other's eyes then finding themselves as their lips met and breaths mingled. Even with eyes hooded and barely open, they managed to continue holding their gazes as Eren settled back in Levi's lap.

"You feel so good baby." Levi whispered in a barely audible tone, afraid that any loud noise would ruin the moment. He felt Eren shudder against him while his eyes went out of focus as he started to rock slowly, hands tangling further into Levi's hair and eyes staring straight at him as if he was the best thing he'd ever seen.

Eren was quickly losing it. He was lost in those grey eyes, drowning and yet they were his only salvation. He could feel his energy moving in and out of himself as they breathed, rocked and caressed. Filling him with fire and then taking it back, a different sort of passion that could never be described in words. The one you crave, look for and waste years on but never find.

The one where you love so hard you ache.

It happened when they least expected it. An explosion, spreading wide and fast, beautiful and devastating and leaving them in a trembling mess. Eren had felt it first, slowing inching its way through his body as his eyes, still locked with Levi, widened, tears rolling down the sides from the intensity and he let out a moan.

Eren acted before Levi could react and brought him in for a kiss. Despite how roughly he'd dragged him, the kiss was soft and gentle. Eren's body still rocking on top of his own and the fire was making its way through his veins, moaning at every prickle he felt and getting a moan from Eren in return.

The fire was lit for what had seemed to be hours.

Rocking bodies that didn't cease, moving in tandem and further lighting each other up. No other words were spoken, none were needed when they looked into each other's eyes. Soon the moans rose in volume, whispers of names on lips and all that was needed was a small twist and a thrust and they were up there together, white painting their chests and eyes unable to unlock from each other.

They were suddenly on their sides again, breath starting to calm down and tired eyes trying to open. Their eyes met and neither could believe the well of emotions that sprang up all of a sudden from just one look.

Eren took a deep breath, reached for the towel to clean them up and then murmured a quiet thank you while averting his gaze elsewhere. Levi's hand found purchase in Eren's hair, drawing him close to place a kiss on his forehead then his eyes, nose and finally lips, feeling like a man starving for air as he pressed his lips against Eren's and only separating when air became an issue.

"Never thank me for a thing you want." Levi started slowly. "Especially not when we both clearly enjoyed it."

"You did?" Eren seemed surprised.

"Of course, bright eyes." Levi's eyes softened. "That felt... amazing."

"Euphoric." Eren supplied.

"Exactly." Cupping Eren's face between his hands, he leaned in for another kiss. "As long as you're with me, that's what it'll always be. Euphoric."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ananda: "Divine bliss; joy; spiritual ecstasy"


End file.
